Two apprentices
by moonbird
Summary: They were an unlikely pair, two apprentices under the same master. trying to become keyblade masters. Yet, opposite meets and a friendship is formed. A few one shots of Lea/Axel and Kairi training to become keyblade masters.
1. Chapter 1

Kairi closed her eyes as she sucked in a deep breath, trying to comprehend what she was about to do…

She was right in front of Merlins house. She was here to train with the keyblade. She wanted this! She wanted to be strong enough so Sora and Riku wouldn't have to always look out for her. She wanted them to be able to rely on her not having to protect her. She was looking forward to be able to train and she wanted to train hard. That wasn't the issue.

No… behind this door. Was a person whom was going to be her training partner, a person Kairi already knew very well.

It was hard to forget, his long flaming red hair, those bright green eyes, that constant smirk on his face and his laid back attitude. Yet, in spite of how easy going he had seemed, that attitude had never reached his eyes which had always looked hollow and without any emotion. Something Kairi had learned to recognize in all the nobodies.

They always acted like regular people, but look at their eyes and it was clear to see. They only acted the way they thought was right, not what felt right… Those deep feelings that usually guided people were denied the nobodies.

Kairi remembered Axels grin that wasn't happy but cold, he would actually laugh and make all the correct motions for laughs yet clearly it was not from the heart.

She remembered how he had grabbed her and pulled her into a dark hole, then kept her prisoner. It still made her shake.

How-ever… It wasn't Axel in there, it was Lea. Axel had just been Lea's nobodie.

And if Kairi was to be honest with herself… She felt for the nobodies. They all looked like they had been in such pain.

Lea… What was he like? Was he anything like Axel at all? Did he even look alike? Would Kairi be able to recognize him? Or would she be unable to look past what had happened?

He had saved Sora, that is what Mickey and Riku had told her… So she owed him that at least. She owed him a chance!

He wasn't even Axel, he was Lea! Another person.

Kairi took in another deep breath then finally walked over and opened the door, then she halted. Right there, on the other side of the door, he was right there! Standing in the middle of the room, holding a keyblade!

His blazing green eyes were in deep concentration as he swung his keyblade and released a flame at the floating tables. And then another. "Hah, Hah. HIYA!" he shouted and Kairi gasped memories floating back to her, a man looking exactly the same fighting heartless with flames just like this. He swung his key, his black coat, the same as always, following his movements. "Is that all you got old man? Come on! Give me a challenge!" he asked in a voice filled with sass, exactly the way Kairi remembered him to be. And he continued, looking like he enjoyed himself as he send flame after flame after the target, smirking as he turned around. "Hah, hah.. HAH!" he turned to Kairi and then he froze, his eyes widening in shock as they landed on Kairis face and Kairi equally wide-eyed looking back at him.

In an instance, his smirk had been wiped off, his easy going sass had vanished, and he just stood there in seemingly utter shock.

For some time they just stood like that face to face, completely frozen wide eyed starring at each other before finally an old wizard stepped between them.

"Ah Kairi! You finally came, how absolutely wonderful!" Merlin beamed. "I hope you had a nice travel."

"Oh… Yes. It was fine." Kairi nodded.

"Lea my boy, would you mind putting on a kettle?" Merlin asked the man in the middle of the room. "Kairi had a long journey, we should offer her a cup of tea."

"Oh.. yeah. Sure." The bright red haired man blinked then finally tore his eyes away as he turned around and darted towards the stove merely letting go of his keyblade so it vanished into thin air. His former boasting self completely absent.

Kairis eyes were festooned on his back as the guy was buzzing around at the stove, Merlin how-ever just flicked a wand to make the tea table arrange itself at the place Lea had beforehand trained.

"Wont you sit down Kairi?" Merlin asked. "It must have been an exhausting journey."

"Ah, yeah. Sure." Kairi nodded finally removing her eyes carefully sitting down at the tea table.

"Did you have lunch?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah it's okay, I got a sandwich." Kairi informed. "Thank you Merlin." she kindly added.

"Well then, then we don't want to spoil dinner." Merlin chuckled. "We are going to have chicken and gravy. Between you and me, I have been looking forward to it all day." he blinked. "All though, it is not everyday a new person joins us. LEA!" he called. "Can you put some cookies on the tray?" he asked and the young man nearly stumbled in shock over being called out.

Kairi as well looked over her shoulder but only saw the back of the red head.

He stood still, being quite for a second then nodded. "Sure." as he headed for the cupboard.

"Strange." Merlin blinked. "That young man is usually not so timid. It is not like him at all. I didn't know you were so nervous about meeting new people Lea." he spoke.

Kairi lowered her head as she blushed deeply and the young man kept buzzing around.

"My this truly is a special time." Merlin continued addressing Kairi. "New keyblade wielders appearing, it's so exciting." he smiled.

Kairi looked at the old wizard. "There used to be a lot of keyblade wielders right?" she asked.

"Yes, it used to be an order." Merlin nodded. "Almost like an order of knights! Protecting the connection between different worlds!" he smiled as Lea was arranging the tea tray complete with tea pot and cookies and finally he turned around holding the tray in his hands.

Kairi looked up finally seeing the young mans face, his green eyes looking nervous… Genuinely nervous not just an imitation of it and Kairi blinked. That was different.

Slowly Lea moved towards them holding the tray. "Erhm." he hesitated. "Tea?" he asked.

"Yes please." Kairi replied and Lea picked up the tea pot pouring a cup for Kairi then for Merlin before he put down the tray and sat down in the only unoccupied chair left, his hands in his lap as he looked away.

"Thank you Lea." Merlin smiled. "Kairi, this is Lea, he is going to be your partner while you practise. And Lea, this is Kairi." he presented her. "I told you about her."

"Yeah." Lea nodded still not looking at Kairi.

Kairi swallowed. "So erh… Lea." she looked at him. "It's erh… Nice to meet you." she commented.

"Oh, yes. Sure. Nice to meet you to Kairi." Lea nodded.

Merlin smiled. "This is most fortunate circumstances indeed!" he beamed.

"It is?" Lea asked sounding honestly confused.

"Yes!" Merlin stated. "Lea, you are a skilled fighter. Very much so, there is barely anything I can teach you when it comes to combat. How-ever being a keyblade wielder means more than being good at fighting! It means having a strong heart!" he stated. "Your heart is what is lacking, you need to let it grow! Only then can you become a keyblade master!" he stated.

Lea blinked.

"And Kairi, she is one of the true princess's of heart!" Merlin beamed. "A heart doesn't get any stronger than that. Her fighting how-ever, needs training. That is her weakness so you see?" he asked. "I want you to to learn from each other! Lea, I want you to help Kairi learn how to fight and Kairi, I want you to help Lea train his heart! Use each other! Learn from each other, this is a a glorious opportunity. Do not let it go to waste!"

Stunned the two looked at each other finally catching each others eyes.

"Well, I will leave you two to get acquainted." Merlin stated as she stood up holding his own tea cup and walked out the door to his left into his study, then the door closed leaving the two looking at each other.

Painfully aware they were now the only two in the room… Together… All alone… No one else.

"Erhm." Lea swallowed. "It's erh. Ahem." he cleared his throat. "Nice to see you again." he averted his eyes.

Kairi looked at him. "You're Lea right?" she asked. "Not Axel."

"Yeah." Lea nodded. "Though if you want, you can just keep calling me Axel." he glanced back. "Sora and the rest does, it's just easier that way I guess."

Kairi frowned. "You remember being Axel?" she asked.

"Yeah." Lea nodded. "I remember. Everything." he glanced down. "I erh… I'm sorry… For what I did and erh." he halted. "I don't know." he admitted.

"Well." Kairi glanced down. "From what I heard, you saved Sora's life." she commented. "So, I owe you that at least."

Lea glanced up looking at Kairi with his piercing green eyes. Ones again, they seemed genuine, his being seemed full. The emotions from him, seemed confused, complex… real. A whole person not just a shell.

Kairi smiled lightly making Axel blink confused. "I'm looking forward to work with you. Lea." she smiled.

Lea blinked. "Seriously?" he asked.

Kairi nodded. "I think I could learn a lot from you. Will you teach me?"

"Sure." Lea nodded. Then he frowned. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked. "I mean, I did kind of… you know. Kidnap you and stuff."

"Well." Kairi put down her tea cup. "Let me put it like this, I can't trust you. At least not yet." she stated. "But, I want to give you a chance. And I hope I can learn to trust you. I think you deserve that chance." she stated. "Also, you are Lea. Not Axel, you said so yourself. So that is what I will call you."

"Well." Lea scratched his cheek. "I appreciate that, really I do. Axel though, is still part of me. You know?" he asked. "He is... right in here." he held a hand over his chest.

Kairi looked at the place he held his hand.

"All his experiences, all his pain... And yes, he had emotions too. Those are now mine." He informed as he looked up and Kairi was stunned just how sad his eyes looked.

Astounded Kairi looked at him. "I see." she breathed. "That's... Well. We are alike like that I suppose. Naminee is with me now. I don't have her memories though."

"Yeah I figured as much." Lea admitted.

"You protected her as well." Nami commented in a slight smile. "No one told me, I just know." she commented as she glanced up. "Merlin said we should help each other right? I help you and you help me, that seems fair right?"

Lea nodded.

Kairi smiled. "I hope you don't mind me asking." she then stated. "But… What made you want to become a keyblade master?" she asked.

Lea smiled amused as he glanced away then looked back. "Well." he stated. "There's someone I want to protect." he admitted. "And someone I want to safe. The way I am now, I wont be able to do either. I have to become stronger, somehow. This seems ideal."

"You already seem plenty strong to me." Kairi pointed out.

"It's not enough." Lea shook his head. "Back when I tried to protect those close to me… I was useless. It tried, but it wasn't enough." then he looked up. "So, what makes you want to be a keyblade master?" he asked.

"Easy." Kairi replied. "Sora and Riku… they risked so much for me. They are always the ones whom has to protect me and safe me. No more." she shook her head. "I don't want to drag them down any more! I want to be someone they can rely on, I want to help them not keep them down! I want them to know they can rely on me!"

Lea smiled amused. "I see." he nodded. "That's pretty cool Kairi." he commented, his former confidence finally starting to return to him.

Kairi looked at him. "You're still wearing your organization coat." she pointed out.

"Yeah, well you see." Lea hesitated. "There are a lot of bad guys looking for me, and this coat. It actually shields me from darkness. It's the only thing shielding me from them… and from the darkness in myself. It is what prevented organization members from being consumed in spite of being nobodies. I hate to admit it, but I still need it or I could loose my heart again. I don't want that to happen. Loosing myself ones was bad enough, not again."

"Is that what it feels like?" Kairi asked. "Being a nobody, like you lost yourself?"

Lea nodded. "It's like… You remember who you were, you remember what you are supposed to feel… But you can't feel, not at all. There is just… this big gaping hole inside of you and it's empty. Organization members, we were… Willing to do nearly anything just to be able to feel. Just a little bit."

Kairi looked at him, urging Lea to go on.

"I." Lea swallowed. "I had a friend. For some reason… He made me feel, I can't explain why. But he made me feel, something! And I was desperate, to be able to feel again, to just… Figure it out you know."

"And what now when you have your heart back?" Kairi asked. "You still need to feel?"

"Heh, now I got way to many feelings." Lea smirked amused. "Lots of regrets." he sighed deeply. "Well, no use being stuck in the past is there?" he asked.

Kairi looked curiously at him. "I don't know, maybe."

"Okay enough now." Lea stood up. "You don't want to hear of little old me! What about you? You want me to teach you some tricks? I can teach you a trick or two!" he offered. "With my help, you wont be a princess in distress no more! If you can handle it that is."

Kairi smiled amused. "Well, you better put me to the test then." she stated as she stood up. "I can handle it." she stated.

"You sure princess?" Lea asked.

"Oh I'm positive. Try me." Kairi challenged and Axel grinned.

Unknown to both of them, an old wizard had followed the whole conversation from behind the door, and Merlin couldn't help but smile.

It was to perfect! Already Kairi by her mere presence was starting to work on Lea heart, and now Lea was instructing her in fighting stances!

This really was better than perfect! If these two used each other right, they would be able to do so much!

Did they even know? The potential they had if they worked together?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Kairi! Check this out!" Lea cheered as he threw his keyblade like it was a projectile, having it cut straight into a chair splitting it in two, then he flicked his wrist and the keyblade vanished from the chair and reappeared in his hand. "Awesome!" he grinned.

Astounded Kairi looked at him… It wasn't fair. Lea was already so much better than her at this, he had complete control over his element, fire. And he seemed to have so much fun figuring out all the possibilities for a keyblade. To him it almost seemed like a game while Kairi struggled to even keep up.

"Cool huh?" Lea asked excited turning to her with excited green eyes.

"Yeah." Kairi nodded. "That's really cool."

Lea blinked. "You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kairi assured offering him a light smile. "I'm fine."

"Then what is up with the sad face?" Lea asked. "Man, you are bumming me out now."

"Sorry." Kairi blushed.

"And now you're making me feel guilty to." Lea sighed deeply then stood up.

"Sorry." Kairi repeated.

"Geesh." Lea sighed. "It was not meant like that." he muttered. "Just… erh… erhm." ones again he was lost for words.

Lea and Kairi had trained for a few days together now, they seemed to do mostly well accepting each others company and Lea true personality had soon come through again, like just now when he had figured a new trick and wanted to show it.

Kairi did appreciate his enthusiasm, Axel had been very nice and very helpful. There was absolutely nothing wrong with his company or behavior. Still, it was quite an adjustment to make.

Just then a yell sounded outside, and another. "HEARTLESS!"

Lea eyes widened. "Oh shit."

Kairi blinked. "Heartless here?" she asked.

"It happens from time to time, they slip through." Lea commented. "No worries, there is the radiant garden protective squat and well, with me on their side. This is soon over." he blinked. "Excuse me Kairi, see ya in a bit!" he grinned and ran out.

"Hey wait! Lea!" Kairi shouted as she ran a few steps towards him then halted. She swallowed, just as an old wizard stepped beside her.

"Lea will be fine." Merlin assured.

"I know." Kairi nodded. "He is so strong… Me though, I would be in the way."

Merlin glanced at her. "Let us go outside and observe." he suggested and Kairi looked up.

"This is yet another learning opportunity, it would be a shame to waste it." Merlin stated as he took Kairi by the shoulder and together they stepped out.

Quickly Merlin guided Kairi up some stairs to a roof top and looked down to where a red haired man in a black hood stood. Axel.

Kairies eyes widened as she saw heartless coming at him from all sides. "LEA!" she shouted.

"It's going to be fine Kairi." Merlin assured. "We have his back, if he is in over his head. You can step in."

Kairi looked up and Merlin offered her a smile then she looked down at the red haired young man with all the heartless moving in on him.

Kairi looked at her training partner and didn't even know if she should be surprised when she saw that he was smirking then he reached out a hand and his keyblade appeared. "You ready for this?" he asked. "LETS DANCE!" and suddenly a wall of flames erupted burning several heartless at ones, obscuring Lea in their light only for him to appear again as he jumped through the flames. "WOHOOO!" he shouted sounding like he had actual fun as he jumped from one heartless to another, smashing and shooting fire then made a twist in the air and fell down again.

Kairi gaped, it was… incredible! Leas agility and speed made him look incredible elegant yet he was deadly, easily he swapped between physical attacks and magic reaction on instinct as a heartless came from a new direction. Him saying they should dance seemed so appropriate, it actually nearly looked like he was dancing!

This was so different from the way Sora and Riku had been fighting, those two now seemed so clunky in comparison with their big brutal swing that lacked any of the finesse Axel showcased here.

"Oh yeah! Burn baby burn!" Lea grinned as he made a kick thrusting another heartless away and hit the heartless that thought that could get the drop on him, then he stood up straight and grinned pointing his keyblade at the one remaining heartless firing a precise burst of fire and they were all gone.

Kairi gaped by the sight, then Lea blinked and looked up, then he brightened up as he waved up at her. "Cool huh?" he asked from below.

Kairi gasped. "That was…" she breathed then her heart sank, how was she ever going to match that.

Before she knew it Lea came their way, simply grabbing the wall and both climbed and jumped up before he landed next to Kairi with a grin on his face. "You saw all of that? I sure showed them didn't I?"

"Yeah." Kairi nodded. "You did." she glanced away.

Lea blinked. "Hey now what's with the face?" he asked then he turned to Merlin. "Did I do something wrong?" then he groaned. "Oh no I did something wrong didn't I?" he asked.

"No." Merlin did. "Your fighting skills obviously lack nothing at all." he stated. "How-ever, being a key wielder means more than just fighting heartless and destroying things. If this is your only focus you will never be able to call yourself a keyblade master."

"Ah." Lea realized. "That erh… erhmm." he swallowed.

"Kairi, you may not realize it." Merlin then said kindly. "But fighting is only half of it, less than half even. That you don't match Leas skill level in a fight doesn't count as much as you think."

"But." Kairi looked up. "If I don't get stronger i'll just be a burden to Sora and Riku!"

Finally Lea seemed to realize what all of this was about and he smiled. "Heh that's why you're here isn't it?" he asked. "So no sweat, both Merlin and I are here to help you, you know?" he asked. "And… I hope I can learn a thing or two as well." he glanced down. "I am really good at destroying stuff but also… That's all I know. Heh, kind of pathetic really." he glanced away.

Kairi glanced at him then she smiled. "That's definitely not true!" she stated. "You're also really good at saving people and keeping the city safe!" she stated. "So don't be to hard on yourself, all right?" she asked giving Lea a slight elbow in the side.

"Auw, heh." Lea grinned. "You to then."

Just then Kairis eyes widened as she saw a dark shadow behindLeas xels back and she shouted. "WATCH OUT!" as her own keyblade appeared and she launched, wide-eyed Lea jumped aside just as Kairi pierced the Heartless that had been hiding behind him.

Wide-eyed Lea looked behind himself. "Wow." he commented. "I must be slipping. Thanks Kairi." he looked back.

Merlin chuckled. "A partner you can trust is worth more than the greatest weapon." he stated.

"Having a partner can be life saving." Lea agreed and Kairi looked at him.

"Heh." Lea blushed. "In the organization, we went on these reckon missions. And we were always ordered to go in pairs simply because… Going alone was way to dangerous. Still, we didn't' trust each other. How could we?" he asked. "Something tells me… We would have been so much more powerful if we actually did trust each other. I mean, two partners not trusting each other but working for the same goal is still better than going solo. Imagine what two partners trusting each other could do?"

Kairi nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense." she had to admit. "So Lea, do you trust me?" she asked.

Lea looked at her. "Well… yeah." he admitted. "You think you can trust me?"

"Not yet." Kairi shook her head. "But… I think we are getting there. I want to learn how to trust you!" she beamed. "So lets keep this up!"

Lea smiled then he nodded. "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

One thing was for sure, training every single day like this Kairi had never been sleeping better in her life!

She had gotten a little room to call her own in Merlins house, right next to Leas room. Every night Kairi had managed to fall a sleep immediately and sleep through the entire night until morning, resting her sore body after a full days training.

This night though, Kairi woke up by the sound of grunts. Kairi blinked as she sat up in her bed, hearing the hiss's.

What was that? Then Kairi realised, it came from the room next to hers. Leas room.

Kairi hesitated for a bit, but finally decided to get up and go check. Just to make sure.

Kairi stood in front of Leas door then gently knocked on it. "Hallo." she asked. "Lea, I just heard noises. Are you all right?"

There were only more noises and finally Kairi pushed open the door only to witness the red head tossing and turning in his sleep as he hissed. "No… No don't."

"Lea." Kairi breathed.

"Isa! Where are you. I can't see, it's to dark." Lea hissed. "Roxas… Please don't… " he cried.

Kairi walked closer reaching out a hand. "Lea." she breathed. "Lea you're dreaming."

"No, we shouldn't go there. It's bad.. Don't." Lea hissed and Kairi at last grabbed his shoulder only for Lea eyes to fly up as he sat up straight, grabbed Kairis throat with one hand and made his keyblade appear in the other.

"ARGH!" Kairi screamed now being held tight by the throat and having a keyblade pointed at her.

Wide-eyed Lea looked at Kairi and then quickly let go as his keyblade vanished. "Arh! I'm sorry."

Kairi swallowed as she reached up holding her throat. "That.. That's okay. I'm sorry I startled you."

"You startled me? Isn't that the other way around?" Lea asked.

Kairi glanced down then up again. "Did you have a nightmare?" she asked.

"Huh?" Lea asked.

"You were… shouting in your sleep." Kairi admitted. "And you were tossing and turning… Are you okay?" she asked.

Lea sighed deeply as he laid back. "My past isn't exactly pleasant." he then admitted. "You think your friend Riku had his brush with darkness? That's nothing… trust me on that one."

"Do you… want to talk about it?" Kairi asked.

"Njah." Lea stated. "It's not like the past can be changed, it is what it is. Now I just want to help protect Roxas… I'm sorry Sora."

Kairi looked at Lea then smiled. "All right, get up!" she stated grabbing his arm.

"Wow! Hey now! What's this about!?" Lea asked.

"You're giving me lessons in combat right?" Kairi asked. "Time for me to give a heart lesson, get up!" she asked.

Lea blinked then sat up. "All right, i'll bite." he said. "Sooo… We're going where?" he asked.

Kairi though just smiled. "You'll see." she stated walking some steps away. "Come on."

Soon after that both stepped outside into the city of radian garden, Kairi closed her eyes as she breathed in deeply. "Ah, this is the stuff."

"Well, the air is nice I suppose." Lea agreed.

"Look, the sky is clear. You can see all the stars." Kairi looked up and Axel looked up as well glancing at the carpet of glittering stars.

"Each of those stars is an entirely different world." Kairi continued. "The island I grew up on. It's one of those." she reached up a hand. "And so many other places. And they are all connected. Each and everyone of them. Just look."

Lea looked up trying to take it all in. "Makes you feel kind of small huh?" he commented.

"It makes you feel small?" Kairi asked. "That's funny, it makes me feel big."

Lea blinked then turned to Kairi whom was still looking up at the stars. "Just think, everything is connected. We are connected to it too, to all the worlds out there and all the people in it. What we do can affect entire worlds. Isn't that amazing?"

"Putting it like that, that sounds scary as shit." Lea plainly stated and Kairi chuckled. "What you don't find that scary?" Lea asked. "Do the wrong thing and send an entire world to its doom!"

"That seems very unlikely." Kairi pointed out.

"It happened before!" Lea replied and Kairi looked at him.

"Oh?" Kairi asked. "Something you know something about Lea?"

"Well… Erhm. That is.. erh." Lea looked away.

Kairi smiled amused then kept walking.

"Hey wait up." Lea ran after her. "Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see." Kairi chuckled as she kept walking and Axel walked after her, looking rather questioning as they left town and finally walked up on a greasy hill top that just had one bench. And Kairi sat down on the grass.

Baffled Lea looked at her as Kairi looked up at him with a innocent smile on her face, then padded the spot next to her inviting him to sit down.

Lea hesitated, but then finally did as he was told and looked forward and blinked. "Wow. That is… Quite the view." he had to admit.

"You like it?" Kairi asked. "This used to be my secret spot! When I was really small, before I came to the island where Sora was." she stated. "The sun rises from there, it's gorgeous." she pointed forward. "Now don't tell anyone about this, this is our secret." she blinked.

"Oh, you grew up here?" Lea asked.

"When I was very little." Kairi nodded.

"Wow." Lea blinked. "I grew up here too." he admitted.

"You did?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah." Lea nodded. "heh, maybe we ran into each other back then. And we just didn't know it."

"Maybe." Kairi smiled. "We are connected after all."

"Oh, yeah. Everything is connected and stuff." Lea commented.

"Well, we are more directly connected. We became connected a while back." Kairi pointed out. "You remember?"

"Erh." Lea halted.

"How did we become connected?" Kairi asked.

"I… Kidnapped you?" Lea asked.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Kairi asked.

"To lure out Sora." Lea admitted.

"And you wanted to lure out Sora because?" Kairi continued.

"I erh… I wanted to. To talk to.. To see Roxas." Lea admitted. "Soras nobodie."

"So you see. Sora and Roxas were one. You were Roxas friend and I were Sora's friend, and thusly. We were connected." Kairi held a hand over her heart. "And maybe, we were even connected before that. Before I fell down on that island and before you became a nobody."

"Maybe." Lea scratched his cheek. "That would be nice… Before all this mess started:" he sighed deeply.

Kairi looked at him.

Lea swallowed. "When I was a kid… Isa was my best friend. We did everything together. We promised to always be together. To leave Radiant Garden together and become important. Do a lot of stuff. We were offered a chance, to travel to other worlds… We didn't even know what we had said yes to before we stood in that lab with Ansem as he did his experiment… Except, that wasn't Ansem. That was Xehanort." he looked up. "Even then, he had this look in his eyes. I remember... It scared me. But I had promised Isa to stick it through with him. So I stayed. Then, there was this big explosion. I felt myself being torn into two, and thrust into another world. All of Radiant Garden became swallowed in darkness and became Hollow bastion as people who lived there were either swallowed with it or cast to different worlds. Everything was so dark, but I couldn't even feel… I knew I had lost something. Something important. At the time though... I didn't even know what. It was first later I was told that my heart was gone. I was just someones empty body without a heart."

Kairi looked at him in quiet and it was astounding her she wasn't even judging, just listening and that was probably what gave Lea the will to go on.

"I… I…" Lea swallowed and then suddenly he sniffed. "I never meant for things to go so wrong!" he suddenly stated and his voice broke as suddenly he seemed to burst and the tears came. "Everything. Everything went wrong! Isa, he was my friend, you know? We promised to look out for each other, I promised to always help him and I really meant it! I thought we were going to always be there for each other." he said. "Then suddenly, we were torn apart from ourselves. I was only half a person and so was he, I couldn't even feel myself… And I couldn't recognize him." he stated."Isa… I could not… It wasn't him anymore. And I wasn't me, nothing made sense." he dried his eyes. "My spirit, at first it felt numb. I felt nothing, I still had memories and thoughts but no emotions… I was asked to kill, and I just shrugged my shoulders and did it, I just didn't feel anything. And Isa... I guess, part of me.. Part of me hoped my friend was still in there. Even if he called himself Saix and acted nothing like Isa, I still hoped, deep inside. So I did what-ever he told me to do. What ever he needed me to do, I would do it. Hoping... We could still be friend somehow. Even if that word had lost all of its meaning." Lea swallowed. "I acted, I hoped... But felt nothing. That is until.." he swallowed. "I met Roxas… Roxas he… I felt something, and I knew I had to hold unto that feeling no matter what. I did just that and it brought me back into the light, made me whole again how-ever… in the meantime. All the things I did." he sniffed. "At the time I didn't feel but now I remember, it's all coming back to me… and Isa, he's still trapped like that. I... I think." Lea bit his lip. "Or is he really gone? The Isa I knew... I havn't seen him since that day. I don't understand this." he stated. "All these feelings… I know it's good, it's a sign I'm a real person again and still it… It just hurts so much… You know." he asked tears streaming down his face. "And that's not all, I still feel like... I forgot something! Something really important. But it is just out of reach. It really hurts but.. I have to remember." he hissed holding his head. "Even if it hurts so bad. I must."

Then Kairi leaned over and wrapped her arms around Lea and then she hugged him tight. "You're right, all these feelings… They proof you are a person. So don't be ashamed, hold unto them." she asked. "Those feelings, they are what makes your heart strong. Don't be ashamed."

And Lea sobbed as his tears fell freely, normally he was not into this kind of stuff… He was fine with comforting others but having others comfort him? That wasn't his style at all except… With Kairi it felt fine. Was this because she was one of the princess's of light? Lea couldn't help but think that was it… Though there was something else as well, a presence that felt so much like her, in the past. A female voice... Sea-salt ice-cream... Sunset... It was just out of reach! Kairi... She had no darkness in her, she was pure light.

"I miss them." Lea then admitted. "Isa… Roxas… and the others to, that person I..." he halted. "But they are gone." he exhaled. "I guess I better just accept that. Those people... I am never going to see them again. Not Isa... Not Roxas... Not." the last name lingered on his lip, it felt important to include that one, even though he didn't even remember a name.

"No." Kairi stated making Lea looked up. "As long as you remember them they are with you, you are connected to them, through your heart. And not only that… nothing is ever truly forgotten. So, for as long as you're alive. Those who's hearts touched yours, you will be connected, always. I'm afraid that's why it hurts when you know you can't see them but… It also means they will never be gone, not really."

Lea swallowed as he looked up. "Man, coming from anyone else I would call that a load of bull." he commented then sat up and dried his eyes. "I think you're right though." he admitted and Kairi smiled.

"Of course I am, I am the one teaching you about hearts, remember?" Kairi asked. "So you better listen to what I have to say."

"I gotcha." Lea smirked amused, then dried his eyes again. "Thanks Kairi."

"No problem, what are friends for?" Kairi asked. "I must admit, I would never have thought you would be one of my friends to."

"Yeah?" Lea asked. "You think you can trust me now?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kairi smiled. "I know I do. I trust you, Lea." she smiled.

"Heh, that's good to hear." Lea smiled.. "So the day you and Sora gets married i'll be invited too?"

"Wait WHAT?!" Kairi shouted and Lea laughed out loud.

"Gotcha." He blinked. "I know you're to young to think that kind of stuff, gotta experience the world first." he stated as he laid back.

Kairi pouted. "We are not even together."

"No, but you wish you were." Lea stated. "And so does he, that much is obvious."

That made Kairi silence. "You… Really think so?" she asked.

"Oh so you do wish it?" Lea asked.

"SHUT UP!" Kairi shouted then pouted. "Tell me about Sora! What does he think?"

"You're the most important person to him in the entire world." Lea commented. "You and Riku… Sora cares about all of his friends. But you two… He cares about a little bit more than everyone else and you… You're special to him." he stated in a light smile. "Got it memorized?" he asked.

And Kairi pouted but then she smiled as she laid down next to Lea also looking up at the stars.

"We are all connected now." Kairi commented in a smile. "You are as important to Sora as me and Riku… and as important to me as Riku and Sora… And through us you are now connected to all of ours friends, and through you we are connected to yours, even if they seem lost… We can help bringing them back. I'm glad we became connected like this."

"Yeah… Me to." Lea admitted as Kairi reached out a hand and Lea grabbed it.

For some weird reason, just laying like this on their backs looking up holding hands… Felt really nice.

It was hard to believe Lea had felt so devastated and alone just a short while ago, now he felt… at peace. And like he had friends… His heart needed to grow strong huh?

Man, Kairi sure was an amazing teacher!


	4. Chapter 4

Lea was astounded, he couldn't help but be as he was sitting on the table in Merlins house, touching his chest… The area over his heart.

It was so weird! After last night when he had finally opened up to Kairi and even cried, he felt stronger somehow.

Just talking to Kairi, it had done something. His heart, it didn't hurt as much in the same way.

The past hadn't changed, obviously. But… He felt like he probably wouldn't be plagued by nightmares anymore. At least not in the same way.

His heart? Lea tightened his hand over his chest. It was weird, he had spend such a long time having no heart, desperately searching for one.

Then when he got it, it had hurt… A lot. It still hurt, but not quite as much, it was first now he started to realize.

His heart… His heart had been torn and beaten up, it was weak, barely even holding on. That was why he still needed the cloak to shield him from darkness but… Could there truly be a way that he could be strong enough on his own, so he wouldn't need the cloak to fend off against the dark?

Lea hesitated as he fingered with the zipper to his coat, then finally decided to just glide it open and gently shrugged off the coat to reveal the black tank top, beige shorts and long black boots that matched the cloak underneath. Axel sucked in a deep breath, it was nice getting that heavy thing off.

He wouldn't dare to keep it off for long, but it felt nice regardless.

"You know, it suits you without the coat." A well known female voice sounded and Axel turned his head to see the princess of heart whom was training him.

Lea smiled lightly. "You think so?" he asked.

"Uhu." Kairi nodded. "You look ten kilos lighter!" she chuckled.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Lea asked.

"Just, you always looked like you are carrying around this heavy load. It's nice to see you relax." Kairi smiled innocently and genuinely happy, Lea couldn't help but smile back, sending Kairi a smirk as she continued. "Listen, I talked to Merlin. And he agreed with me."

"Oh?" Lea blinked at Kairi.

"From now on the day is going to be divided!" Kairi stated. "The first part of the day, that will say until lunch. We train combat! You train me!" she stated. "The second part of the day, after lunch and until dinner we train the heart! I train you." she stated.

Lea smirked as he turned his entire body towards her. "Sounds interesting." he stated.

"Right? Isn't it?" Kairi asked excited.

"You sure seem happy" Lea smiled amused.

"I am!" Kairi exclaimed. "For ones I get to actually do something! I get to be of help to someone instead of being in the way." she halted. "I am being of help right?"

Lea nodded. "I do feel better." he admitted. "My heart… Feels better." he admitted. "I want to go on with this!" he stated looking at Kairi. "I don't know what it is, but it feels right! Please." he asked. "Help me strengthen my heart!"

Kairi smiled. "Sure." she stated. "So today after lunch we'll go visit Leon and Aerith!" she stated happily. "Help them a bit out."

"Well sure." Lea blinked at her then frowned.

"What?" Kairi asked.

"I wont question you but… I am not sure how that is supposed to strengthen my heart." Lea admitted. "I'll do it though! What-ever you say!" he quickly assured.

"It is very simple how it will strengthen your heart." Kairi stated. "By strengthening your connection to others, your heart will be strengthened to."

"So… We are going to go out and make friends with a whole bunch of people?" Lea asked. "Erh." he shivered slightly. "That's hasn't really been my style for quite some time." he admitted.

"You're okay with it?" Kairi asked.

Lea smiled lightly. "It probably wont be easy." he admitted. "But I'll do it, I need to strengthen my heart! My heart needs to become stronger!"

"That's good, I'm so glad." Kairi smiled. "It's not lunch yet though so… Please help me. I need to get stronger." she stated.

Lea nodded as he stood up, picking up his coat as he replaced it. "Sure thing, you ready?" he asked.

"You know it!" Kairi stated. "You… really need that coat?" she asked.

"For now." Lea stated. "But… I hope for not to much longer. We'll see I guess."

"Well you need to get out of that thing, it looks so hot!" Kairi exclaimed. "all right! Lets train!" she cheered. "One day I am going to beat you in a fair fight!"

"Yeah right." Lea snorted as his keyblade appeared. "Then you need to work real hard princess."

"Oh I intend to!" Kairi stated.

Lea smirked. "No take backs Kairi! I got your words right there memorized!"

"Good!" Kairi exclaimed and they began.

Kairi had improved, it was impressive considering they had only trained for three weeks. If she kept going at this rate, then maybe... Just maybe. She really would be able to beat him in a fair fight.  
And if Kairi could become good enough to win their matches, then maybe... Lea could become strong enough to let go of the coat. To stand on his own.

Maybe... Just maybe. It was entirely possible.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Just want to inform I went back and made a change in the fic. Kairi now calls Lea... Axel... She calls him Lea!_

 _The reason why I went with Axel first was because I wanted to stay as true to the game as possible, and in "Dream drop distance." everyone kept calling him Axel even though he had now become Lea again. I had just assumed that was what the games was going to go with. BUT! Now I checked the IMDB page of KH 3... And Quinton Flynn is credited as Lea not Axel. This is really confusing... Feels better calling him Lea though._

 _Also... What is up with him not having an original costume? NO! He needs his own costume dangit! My baby Axel deserves it all right?_

 _And for ones I wouldn't mind DLC, I would love some DLC levels where you get to play as Lea and Kairi training. Perhap go to a different world that isn't in the main game. That would be neat as heck. Also LEA COSTUME! I don't even care if I have to pay to put him in a unique costume. I will do it._

* * *

Kairi was grinning as she walked alongside Lea, it was after lunch thus it was her time to do her thing.

Lea smirked. "You seem happy." he commented.

"I really think I am improving!" Kairi grinned. "I am getting better with the keyblade!"

"of course you are! You're working your ass of!" Lea exclaimed. "Those boys of yours better watch it, you are going to be beating their butts in no time."

And Kairi beamed.

"What?" Lea asked.

"You're going to hate me for this, but you really remind me of Riku sometimes." Kairi commented.

"Whaaat? No way! How am I anything like that deadbeat?" Lea asked.

"You're really looking out for me, like a big brother. It's really nice." Kairi smiled.

"Oh." Lea blinked. "Well in that case, i'll take that as a compliment!" he grinned. "You remind me of someone too!"

"I do?" Kairi asked. "Who?"

Lea grinned. "You remind me of." then he halted and he blinked.

"Lea?" Kairi asked.

"I… I don't remember." Lea blinked confused.

"So you were just saying it." Kairi commented.

"No! There was someone… I think." Lea frowned. "A girl… Maybe. And erh.. erhm. I think… Sea-salt ice-cream?" he asked confused.

Concerned Kairi looked at him. "Maybe it was someone Axel knew?" she suggested.

"But I have all of Axels memories!" Lea exclaimed. "Don't I?" he asked in a frown. "I should.. But. It feels important… Really important. Like… I can almost touch it, But it's just outside of my reach."

Kairi looked at him. "How does this person make you feel?" she asked. "When you think of her, or him. Who-ever that person is."

Lea frowned, Kairi would often ask that kind of questions and he would do his best to answer… It was part of his training, he had to answer to train his heart and he frowned, trying to think. "She… I am pretty sure it was a she." he stated. "And thinking of her… Makes me sad." he admitted then turned to Kairi and he blinked. "That's weird."

"What?" Kairi asked.

"Your face… It makes me feel. Relieved." Lea informed and he frowned. "I don't understand, this doesn't make any sense."

"Oh." Kairi replied. She really didn't know what to say to that either and Lea frowned, still looking troubled then he looked up. "What?" she asked.

"Fourteen." Lea breathed. "Number fourteen… I GOTTA GO!" he shouted as he started to run.

"Hey! Lea! WAIT UP!" Kairi shouted running after him.

Lea ran fast and purposely, towards the palace in the middle of radiant garden, the previous home of ansem the wise, he reached the entrance garden and then sighed in relief he didn't even have to go inside. "Even!" he called out to a middle aged man with long blond hair. "IENZO!" he called a young man with blue hair his bangs covering one of his eyes.

The two were seated outside next to the fountain holding books, seemingly making research but also taking advantage of the weather.

The blond man looked up then groaned. "Oh great it's you." he muttered as Lea ran towards them and stopped, gasping for air.

"LEA!" Kairi shouted as she ran up to them and stopped beside them.

"Number fourteen!" Lea exclaimed. "Was there a number fourteen?" he asked.

"What on earth are you babbling about?" Even asked.

"In the organization. I thought we were thirteen members, Roxas was thirteen right. But… Wasn't there one more. A number fourteen?" Lea asked.

Even frowned. "I know you're a brute, still I need to ask. Has what ever little brain you had melted?" he asked.

"Hey that's not nice." Kairi huffed.

"It's okay. Even is like that." Lea stated. "Are you sure though?" he asked. "Perhaps it was only for a short time. Wasn't there someone else?"

"Of course not!" Even snapped. "That's ridicules!"

"Urgh. I should have known better than asking you." Lea huffed. "Ienzo!" he addressed the younger man whom thus far hadn't said anything. "You remember right, you're always super smart. Wasn't there another?"

The young man blinked as he looked up at Lea. "I'm sorry Lea. I only remember thirteen of us." He informed. "Though I supposed it is possible our memories could have become fractured upon re-completion. How-ever that all three of us would forget seems extremely unlikely. That seems like quite the important detail to remember."

And Lea exhaled deeply, outright inflating. "Oh… I see."

Kairi blinked as she looked from Lea to the other two. "Wait, are you two?" she asked.

Ienzo looked at her.

"Yes yes princess." Even snorted. "Former nobodies, go ahead. Have your laugh."

"No. That's not." Kairi tried. "I just, didn't realize there were more of you around here."

"We all woke up together at this place." Lea informed. "At the place where well… We were first torn apart and turned into nobodies. We are originally from here. Even here used to be one of Ansem the wises most trusted research assistants and Ienzo here… He was Ansems ward."

"You mean… Like an adopted son?" Kairi asked.

Lea nodded. "We were all gathered in Ansems research lab, in the heart of the experiment when..." he halted. "Anyway." he cleared his throat.

"Are there more than you three?" Kairi asked.

"Just Aeleus and Dilan." Lea informed. "They used to be guards of this place and have now returned to their old duty… Isa and Braig whom were also there on that day. They have not shown up, looks like they have not become whole again."

"So are you two finished daddling?" Even asked. "Some of us has work to do! And I for one would appreciate not having to look at that firehead for longer than necessary." he grumbled.

"Hey no need to be rude." Kairi exclaimed.

"It's okay." Lea cut in. "Even has… erhm. Well you see, he has a bit of a grudge." he admitted. "My nobody kind of did something, and erh."

"That's in the past though." Kairi stated. "You are both whole people again! What could possible be bad enough to still hold a grudge?" She asked.

"You really don't wanna know." Lea stated. "Trust me on that."

Even snorted as he looked at Lea. "You _killed_ me!" he exclaimed.

"Huh? You did _what?_ " Kairi asked turning to Lea.

"You burned me alive!" Even kept accusing pointing a finger at Lea. "Have you any idea how painful that was?!"

"Heh, well. At least it was short, you were gone in like a second." Lea commented. "And you know, it was Axel whom killed Vexen! And I am Lea and you are Even, so we are all good. You see?" he asked.

"No! No we are _not!_ " Even exclaimed standing up.

"Lea." Kairi blinked. "You really did kill his nobody, what makes that you feel?" she asked.

"Erh well, erhm." Lea swallowed. "At the time, I didn't really feel anything. That is how it is to be a nobody. We didn't really feel a lot… At all. And now… Well, to be honest he is standing right there in front of me shouting at me. He's fine, so I have a hard time feeling to bad about it."

Even narrowed his eyes.

"What if he hadn't come back? What if he was really dead?" Kairi asked. "How would that have made you feel?"

"I don't know." Lea plainly admitted. "It's not like we the Organization members liked each other at all, we just worked together. And well, if Xehanort asked us to do stuff, even kill each other. We would do it. Vexen were just as likely to kill me as I was likely to kill him, that was the nature of the organization. To us, being killed kind of seemed like the better alternative than what-ever Xehanort would do to us. So." he shrugged.

Even snorted.

"Lea is right though." Ienzo commented. "You are being way to emotional over this Even."

" _I_ am being to emotional?!" Even exclaimed.

Ienzo though smiled. "It's good though. You are genuinely emotional, not just acting it. We really are people again."

"Ienzo. Right?" Kairi asked.

The young man nodded.

"You seem troubled." Kairi commented.

Ienzo blinked. "Oh. Ah I see, you powers as a princess of heart. That's fascinating."

Kairi smiled amused. "Why are you upset?" she asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Not really, I did think it was kind of obvious." Ienzo stated. "I remember everything my nobody did, and even though it wasn't really me. I still feel pretty guilty about it. In fact… I feel horrible."

"Yeah." Lea looked away.

"That's why, I want to do all that I can. To help find a way to fix all of this." Ienzo stated. "To join all the heartless with their nobodies, so everyone can become people again. There is though… So much research to be done. I am not even sure I can do it… Without Ansem the wise guiding the way." he sadly looked down.

Even as well seemed rather hopeless as he looked away as well.

Lea looked up. "Hey, with two people as smart as you guys. No way!" he stated. "So you just keep at it! And if you ever need help from a keyblade wielder just say the word."

Even snorted. "You would help us?"

"Yeah." Lea blinked. "We all want the same thing don't we? Make up for all the bad stuff our nobodies did."

Even bit together but didn't say anything more, a clear indicator that he actually agreed.

"Hey. Even." Lea glanced up. "Sorry for what I did to you. There is no excuse really, I just.. erh."

"Oh just stay silent." Even huffed. "It was Axel whom burned Vexen, obviously. And I don't need your pity nor your sympathy. Just stand ready to help out, keyblade wielder." he snorted. "I hate to admit it, but we are going to need that thing. And for some reason, you got to wield it. So go out there and learn how to use it probably! Chop chop!" he clapped his hands.

Lea smirked amused. "Sure." he stated as Even turned around and walked away Ienzo looking after him. "You all right Ienzo?" he asked.

Ienzo was quiet.

"Ienzo?" Lea asked again. "You awake?"

"Yes." Ienzo stated turning his head. "I was just thinking of an answer to your question. Because… I'm not really sure." he admitted.

Lea exhaled. "Well, you were real young when you were turned into a nobody. Even younger than me, it really mess's you up. I found out… My heart is all beaten up. Weak. That's why I need to train with Kairi. I may be presumptuous. But something tells me she would be happy to teach you to."

"Oh." Ienzo turned to her. "You would?" he asked.

"Of course." Kairi nodded. "When I have time. I'm sorry I am just, really busy these days. But we can find a date, perhaps ones a week. I would be glad to train you."

"I see." Ienzo nodded. "I will admit, my scientific side is extremely curious." he stated. "And also." he held a hand over his heart. "It… kind of hurts." he admitted. "Can it be fixed?" he asked looking up.

Kairi nodded. "yes. It can." she stated. "It wont be easy, it'll be really hard. You have to do a lot of work yourself. But yes, it can be done."

"I see." Ienzo nodded. "That sounds good." he smiled. Genuinely smiled.

"Great!" Kairi beamed. "Let's meet one of these days and come up with a time!"

Ienzo nodded. "Sure, come by any time."

"Or you can come by at our place, also any time." Kairi blinked. "I am sure Merlin would be more than happy to serve up tea and cookies!"

"Tea?" Ienzo asked. "Ah yes." he nodded. "People do that when they socialize don't they? Drink tea."

Kairi blinked confused.

"Organization members never socialized. There was no reason to, we didn't feel. Not even comfort in another persons presence." Lea informed. "And Ienzo was just a kid when he became a nobody, raised by Ansem and Even. He wouldn't have had a lot of time for tea."

"I see." Kairi nodded. "Then you must come for tea one of these days! I insist."

"Okay." Ienzo nodded. "I believe it will be a valuable experience." he stated.

"Or you know, it'll just be nice." Kairi pointed.

"Yes I see." Ienzo nodded. "I shall look forward to it." he stated as he stood up. "Sorry, I need to get back to work. There is much to be done."

"Sure." Kairi smiled as Ienzo stood up with his book and took a few steps away the same way Even had gone. Then he halted.

"huh?" Lea asked as Ienzo turned his head.

"Please don't be mad at Even." Ienzo asked. "I know he can be kind of full of himself, and sometimes really annoying. But he's not a bad guy." he stated. "He feels just as bad about all of this as everyone else."

"Oh." Lea realized. "Well sure."

"We all have nightmares doing nigh-time." Ienzo admitted. "Aeleus and Dilan too, even though they seem so strong."

"Yeah, I get that." Lea nodded. "It will get better though."

"Oh, yours has gotten better?" Ienzo asked.

"Yeah, because I started training my heart. She made all the difference." Lea informed pointing at Kairi.

Ienzo blinked as he looked at Kairi and Kairi smiled back.

"We'll figure this out Ienzo, come for tea." Kairi asked.

And Ienzo nodded. "Okay. Well, see you." he said as he turned back and walked away.

Kairi beamed. "You already have nice friends Lea! I'm so happy!" she beamed.

"Those two really aren't my friends." Lea rolled his eyes. "My nobody was working with their nobodies, that's all there is to it."

"Still… That's a pretty strong connection." Kairi pointed out "And Ienzo seemed nice, you might be able to help each other! To bad they couldn't help you with that number fourteen though huh?"

"Yeah." Lea nodded. "It really bugs me though. Something just doesn't feel right." he frowned.

"You'll get it. I'm sure of it!" Kairi beamed.

Lea nodded as he crossed his arms. "I hope so."

"Well, you mentioned sea-salt ice-cream. Perhaps getting some will jar your memory." Kairi suggested. "I heard Scrooge McDuck is selling the best kind!"

"You just want to eat ice-cream don't you?" Lea asked amused.

"Yeah." Kairi fully admitted. "Come on then." she turned around. "Ice-cream for us! And one day, we can maybe get some for those two as well."

"HAHAHA! Me eating ice-cream with Even? Now that would be a weird sight!" Lea laughed whole heartedly.

"Well never say never!" Kairi lectured.

"Yeah right." Lea snorted as the two walked side by side on their way for ice-cream.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lea, Kairi." Merlin smiled. "I wish to take the opportunity to just tell you what marvelous students you have been!" he beamed clapping his hands together. "Your time here has been so short, and yet your progress has been unbelievable! You did exactly what I asked you to do, and used each other to your full potential! You even formed a bond of friendship in spite of all odds." he stated. "I am even afraid to say you didn't even need me at all, you did it all on your own."

"No Merlin you helped us!" Kairi assured.

"You did all the work, I assure you." Merlin stated.

"It's because you worked so hard Kairi." Lea grinned.

"You're the one who worked hard." Kairi chuckled as she slightly pushed Lea.

"You worked yourself to the bone!" Lea stated pushing her back also chuckling.

"You were willing to open yourself up! That is way harder than just doing swings with a keyblade!" Kairi stated pushing him again and suddenly they were both pushing each other laughing and Merlin chuckled amused as they finally seemed to finish their little play fight.

"You've both come so far." Merlin smiled. "How-ever, there is a long way to go yet before either of you will be able to become a keyblade master."

"Yeah, that kind of figures." Lea had to admit.

"That's why though, I think it is time for you two to take the next step!" Merlin beamed. "And I think you're ready! You are required to work together for this one and I do believe you can do that now!"

"Of course we can!" Kairi beamed.

"Good!" Merlin smiled. "Then I want you to learn how to combine your attacks! Learn how to attack as one and combine your powers."

Lea blinked. "Urrhh."

"Something wrong my boy?" Merlin asked.

"Well erh." Lea blinked. "My element is fire." he stated putting a hand on his chest. "Kairis element is water! You see, there is this funny thing with fire and water." he swirled his fingers. "They don't tend to mix."

"It'll be a bit more tricky than other elements, but I have confidence in you." Merlin stated.

"Combining attacks?" Kairi asked crossing her arms. "Do people do that?" he asked.

"Well." Axel sighed. "Organization members didn't really do that, we… Didn't trust each other enough to be able to." he admitted. "How-ever you know. Combine wind and fire and you could make an inferno." he stated. "Combine earth and water and you could create a landslide. The effects of combining powers can be devastating. But it require the users to be in tune with each other… No Organization thirteen members ever succeeded."

"You ever tried to do that?" Kairi asked.

"Well… When I was a kid." Lea admitted. "Before I became a nobody I… tried to do it with Isa, but we failed. Then again we were just kids at the time, I could barely even make a flame appear yet. I was just… Overconfident."

"Huh." Kairi blinked. "Well then we are both starting from scratch! We'll both be equally clueless for ones." she smirked.

"How can we possible combine fire and water though?!" Lea asked. "I mean… It is literately fire and water!"

"Well..." Kairi hesitated. "The two of us could become friends, so I suppose anything is possible."

Merlin smiled amused. "Lea, your doubt is understandable." he admitted. "Combining such things as fire and wind to make an inferno, that makes sense. So it is one of the easiest thing to do… Combining elements that makes less sense, is a lot harder indeed. But the effects will only be that much greater." he stated. "learn how to do this, and you will much closer at becoming true keyblade masters. To do this though, you two must be in absolute tune with each other. You must trust each other explicitly. And trust yourselves as well."

"Trust ourselves?" Lea asked. "Oh."

"You'll get it." Kairi assured. "I know you will."

Lea smiled lightly. "Sure. What can you do by combining water and fire though?" he asked.

"I don't expect you two to get this at ones, it will take time." Merlin stated. "It is a big task I set you."

"Yeah no kidding." Lea exhaled.

"Combining water and fire." Kairi frowned. "I know! You can make _really_ hot water and scald stuff!"

Lea smirked. "Indeed we could do that. But how is that more powerful than just a ball of fire?" he asked as he snapped a finger letting a little ball appear. Then let it disappear again.

"Maybe power isn't what you are looking for?" Merlin suggested and they both looked at him. "Magic and keyblades has more uses than just attacks." he commented swirling his beard. "You can heal as well, unlock passages between worlds, even touch peoples heart. It can store and protect hearts as well. If you only focus on power you will never be a keyblade master."

"Oh." Lea realized then he frowned as he crossed his arms as he looked down with thoughtful eyes.

"Lea?" Kairi asked.

"Lemme guess, you are going to tell us to figure the rest out for ourselves right?" Lea asked.

"You got it!" Merlin beamed and Lea exhaled deeply.

"We'll figure this out Lea." Kairi assured. "Two minds are better than one."

And Lea smirked. "Yeah. Of course." he stated. "Still…. Man this is not my style at all. I just don't know what to do."

"Just go with the flow." Kairi suggested in a smirk.

"HAH!" Lea laughed. "All right you got me. So well, I guess we'll just continue doing what we have done and… Figure it out."

"Perhaps, it is not even a question of what you can do combining water and fire." Kairi commented. "Perhaps the question is… What can we do, if we combine Lea and Kairi?" she asked.

"Ooooh, now that is turning things around using the nogging." Lea grinned then halted. "What can we do exactly? Combining Lea and Kairi?"

"Thus far I think we've done a lot, so even more than that." Kairi grinned and Lea smiled as well, affected by Kairis upbeat hopeful attitude.


	7. Chapter 7

"Fascinating." Ienzo breathed for what felt like time number one million as he was circling around Lea examining every inch of him. "How curious." he commented again. Then frowned. "No… No that's not it. AHA!"

Lea sighed deeply. "Look, I know I'm beautiful but are you done yet?" he asked. "Take a picture or something, it'll last you longer."

Kairi couldn't help but giggle, Ienzo though looked up looking pretty clueless about Leas comment, then he glanced at the keyblade Lea was wielding, taking out on Ienzos request. Now returning his attention to that. "It looks very similar to your old Chakram doesn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah." Lea sighed.

"So, my theory may be correct." Ienzo commented touching the keyblade, also for time number million.

"What theory is that?" Kairi asked.

"The weapons granted to organization members." Ienzo stated as he stood up. "They carry many powers similar to that of a keyblade, yet are not keyblades." he stated. "I do believe, that Xemnas was attempting to make artificial keyblades for the organization members." he stated. "How-ever, his attempts were failures and while the weapons he created for us were great and created specifically for each member, they were not keyblades." he stated. "I was informed by Merlin, that the power to manifest and wield a keyblade can only be passed on from keyblade wielder to new wielder. It cannot just be taken. Xemnas tried to pass on the power to all of us, but failed."

"How did Lea get the power then?" Kairi asked. "Riku passed the power to me. I know that. You though? Did Xemnas succeed after all with just you?"

"No." Lea shook his head. "It was Roxas." they all turned to him. "I… I don't know how he did it, why he did it… I don't even know when he did it." he admitted. "But… It was Roxas whom passed his power unto me. I know because… When I call the keyblade I feel connected to him. It's the power he gave me." he glanced up.

"I see." Ienzo nodded. "You two were close."

Lea bit his lip as he looked away.

"Lea." Kairi walked over to him. "Our next lesson… Do you think you can tell me about Roxas?" she asked.

Lea looked down at the young woman. "Somehow I knew you would ask sooner or later." he admitted.

"I must admit I am rather curious myself." Ienzo stated. "Roxas was so withdrawn, just kept to himself. Yet you two, you kept hanging out together. What were you doing?" he asked.

"We were… Eating ice-cream." Lea admitted.

"Oh?" Kairi asked.

"Every afternoon, every day the same time. Five o'clock… At the clock tower. In a place called twilight town." Lea informed. "We met there, we ate ice-cream and… talked. Just about stuff, about what-ever. Then we went back to headquarters."

"Seriously?" Ienzo asked. "Oh I see, that's where you always went at that time." he frowned.

"He needed my help." Lea smirked amused. "Roxas, at the beginning he seemed so confused. Like he didn't had any idea where he even was. So… I tried to help him out a bit, he was the only one whom needed my help at all. At least, the only one who wanted it. Then… It just became tradition, it became habit. Everything was such a drag, but that half an hour a day. We got to goof around, we got to laugh, we got to talk about what was nagging us. It was nice."

"I am a little jealous now." Ienzo admitted and Kairi chuckled amused.

"It was kind of funny." Lea admitted. "In the beginning, Roxas needed my guidance, that's why I gave him any time of the day to begin with. By the end of it… I was lost without him. Didn't know what to do when I was all on my own again. He had made his decision to go back to Sora, that's why he left… He didn't need any guidance any more, he had made his own choice. I was the one not able to handle it."

"Roxas decided to go back to Sora on his own?" Ienzo asked.

"Oh yeah, you weren'r around at that point." Lea remembered. "Yeah, he left the organization. I was tasked to track him down and force him back."

"Lea." Kairi gasped.

"I failed, obviously." Lea commented. "That is… I got him the first two times, fought him and carried him all the way back. Third time is the charm though I suppose. Riku got to him before I did. When I finally tracked him down again, Ansem the wise had messed him up real good and he no longer remembered me. Then… he finally went back to Sora like he had already decided. It is what he chose."

"Don't you mean, it is what he wanted?" Ienzo asked. "Isn't that what people usually say? To make them feel good about what happened and so forth."

Lea smirked. "Yeah probably, but I don't like kidding myself. I don't know if it was what he wanted." he plainly admitted. "How-ever I also know, what we want isn't always the right thing. I wanted Roxas back, and that was wrong of me. It was selfish. Roxas weren't like that, he weren't selfish so… What he wanted and what he knew he had to do. Not necessarily the same thing."

"Wow that sounds like..." Kairi breathed. "Sora." she admitted. "He would always choose the right thing."

Lea smirked. "Well, half of him is Roxas. So I can see that." he nodded.

Ienzo frowned as he turned away, looking in deep throught. Kairi as well chewed her lip as Lea sighed.

Then suddenly Ienzo smirked, then he chuckled.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Lea asked.

"I know I'm beautiful, take a picture or something!" Ienzo pointed at Lea. "I GET IT!" he stated. "I was only scientifically curious, but it could look like I was checking you out. That joke was actually funny."

Dumbfounded Lea looked at the young man, then Kairi burst out laughing.

Wide-eyed Lea looked from one to the other. "What on earth is wrong with you two?" he asked then he smirked amused. "Ienzo, that has to be the slowest reaction on earth! You need to get out more. I mean WOW! Even Roxas got jokes quicker than that!"

"Even Riku would have gotten it faster!" Kairi laughed holding her stomach. "HAHAHA!"

"Ienzo!" Lea shouted out "Stop always hanging in a book, relax and you will get the jokes, got it memorized?" he asked pointing at his head.

Ienzo smirked amused. "Yeah." he nodded. "Thanks Lea."

And Lea smiled back and he chuckled. "No problem."


	8. Chapter 8

Lea, was incredible excited.

Kairi… was trying to look like she was excited, but clearly she was fidgeting, biting her lip. Slightly shaking.

"Wohoo!" Lea grinned. "You heard that Kairi, we are going off world!" he beamed. "To another world! Best training exercise!"

Kairi smiled awkwardly. "Hehehe…. Yeaah." she blinked.

"You are going to love it Kairi." Lea smiled. "There are so many worlds out there! And as keyblade wielders, it is in our power to go to any of them!"

"It is indeed." Merlin nodded. "That though is a huge responsibility, one which you could stand to take a bit more seriously Lea." he commented.

"Ah! Sorry." Lea stood up straight.

"And your team mate." Merlin pointed out and Lea blinked as he turned his head to see Kairi averting her eyes looking down.

"Hey." Lea spoke. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I just..." Kairi swallowed. "Every time I have travelled through worlds… It was because something bad happened." she admitted. "When I was little… I lived here, in Radiant Garden. Then it fell to darkness, and I was thrust to Destiny Island." Kairi looked up. "Then… Destiny island fell and I was thrust away again… Riku got consumed by darkness and Sora had to go through so much trouble. By the end… I was send home… alone. All those worlds and we were powerless to stop it… When a passage opened up to another world again. It was you… You opened up the path, but it only lead to darkness. I saw Riku again but he looked like Ansem… Going other places. It always meant bad things were happening."

"Hey." Lea looked at her. "You are the one, who told me not to be afraid of it." he stated putting his hands on her shoulders. "Remember, that night you talked about the stars. Each of them is a whole world on its own, and it is all connected. I thought it was scary, you thought it was wonderful. And we were both right, it is scary… And it is wonderful. And it is not always bad things that happens. Sometimes sure, and in these times absolutely. But we can get through it." he stated. "With good comes bad you know… But, even with bad. Also good. I was turned into a nobody, but now I am here. I met Roxas, I met you. I got friends. You got this." he smiled and Kairi looked up.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I am still a bit scared, but we got this."

Lea smiled. "That's the spirit."

And Merlin smiled warmly, proud of how far his two apprentices had become.

* * *

Together Kairi and Lea were allowed to board what essential seemed like a shuttle… It was kind of cramped. There were only room for the two as they flew through space.

Lea though sighed as he leaned back. "Man. I will admit, being able to just teleport from one world to the other was convenient."

"It was a power connected to darkness though wasn't it?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, we didn't really teleport we just went to the dark realm, traveled through the dark realm to the correct spot and went in." Lea admitted. "Only people who uses the power of darkness can do it. I seem to have lost that power when I became whole again. That's also why we seriously needed these coats, to protect us from the dark realm." Lea informed pulling out in the black coat.

"Still not going to take that off?" Kairi asked.

Lea exhaled. "Not yet." he shook his head.

"Are you sure you need it?" Kairi asked. "You say it protects you from darkness right, but you don't use the power of darkness anymore. So what darkness is it protecting you from?" she asked.

Lea smirked as he glanced at her.. "The kind that would track me down and kill me for turning on the organization and making it possible for Sora to even get to Kingdom hearts in the first place. So he could Kill Xigbar, Luxord and Saix. If I hadn't helped Sora, he would never have gotten there. You would never have met up with him, those guys would not be dead. And before that I kind of let Naminee go, allowing Sora to be restored which robbed the organization of Roxas whom was way easier to control than Sora. I guess I really made a mess of things."

"Wow when you put it like that, it sure was a good thing you were around." Kairi blinked.

Lea chuckled. "Hey don't think to highly of it, at the time, I was only serving my own agenda. No one else's. And I guess I kind of still am. I am never going to be such a goodie tooshoe as You, Sora or Riku."

Kairi smirked. "So tell me, Lea. What is your agenda right now exactly?" she asked.

"Duh, protect my friends." Lea rolled his eyes. "I told you already didn't I?"

Kairi grinned, then looked forward and saw a star become bigger and bigger. "Woah, we are approaching the other world… Where are we going anyway?" she asked.

"No clue, I haven't been at this place before." Lea admitted.

"Seriously?" Kairi asked.

Lea exhaled. "Look, I've been to a lot of places. Dusins… But there are an _infinite_ number of worlds out there. What made you think I would just know all of them?" he asked.

"Oh." Kairi realised then she looked forward as suddenly, their shuttle started to shake. "What.. What's happening?"

Lea blinked and he bowed over. "The shields… They are not holding."

"WHAT?!" Kairi asked.

"Merlin! Did you give us a piece of junk?!" Lea hissed as he grabbed the steering wheel only for the whole thing to shake.

"Lea?" Kairi asked. "LEA!"

"Darn it! DARN IT!" Lea shouted and then, a white light forcing Lea to cover his eyes and Kairi as well, then… The shuttle exploded and the two were in a free fall.

"LEAAAAAAA!" Kairi screamed.

Lea reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her in. "It's all right!" he exclaimed. "I can handle this!" he assured as he looked down then his eyes widened. "Oh no."

"What?" Kairi asked.

"It's… The ocean." Lea swallowed. "It's… WATER!"

And Kairi as well wide-eyed looked to see it was true, they were zooming towards the blue waves of the ocean.

They might survive this yet, Lea though seemed to have gone pale.

"Funny thing about fire and water.." Lea swallowed. "They don't tend to mix." and Kairis eyes widened as suddenly, they hit the surface and fell down into the water

* * *

 _Originally I wanted them to go into "Coco." because i LOVE that movie. And seeing Lea and Kairi as skeletons with paintings on them would be wicked cool.  
But... I had an easier time figuring a story around this one. Also something that has to do with Lea and Kairi actually working together and do stuff, so that is why._

 _Maybe they'll go have a tequila sunrise at Coco's place afterwards. Or... Lea can have a tequila sunrise and Kairi can have a orange juice. In a pineapple though! Pineapple juice!_

 _Also if you haven't watched Coco... go watch Coco... It's so good. It's the best Pixar movie since "Inside out." and "Inside out" is the best pixar movie since "Toy Story 3." which came out right after "Up" which is... one of the most amazing movies ever. But would be STUPIDLY difficult to write a Kingdom Hearts plot around... Would be sort of amusing though. Having Carl fight a thousand heartless with his cane XD  
_


	9. Chapter 9

Kairi didn't really think, she was only acting on instinct as she swam upwards, only when she brokethrough the water surface did she realize, the man whom had held her, shielding her fall… He was gone! "LEA!" Kairi screamed looking in all directions. "Lea! LEEAAAAAAA!"

It didn't help though, as she looked left there was only endless ocean! Right, endless ocean! In front of her, endless ocean! Behind her, a giant ship steered by coconut people.

… Wait what?

Just then a great shout sounded. "GET THE STONE! FITIS HEART!"

Wide-eyed Kairi looked up and saw a dark skinned woman running across the ship chasing one of the coconuts whom were holding a glowing stone.

"I got it! I got it!" A man shouted, a HUGE muscular man with tattoos all over his body as he swung across the ship to get to them.

Kairi had no time for that how-ever as finally she spotted her companion, splashing around in the water, hopelessly reaching up his arms. "Help!" Lea shouted. "Help blrghlr! I can't!" Lea had to spit out water. "I can't swim!"

"LEA!" Kairi screamed. "Try to relax! I'll get you a rope!" she shouted swimming for the ship.

Lea though clearly didn't listen as he was stuck in a panic, splashing back and forth while Kairi climbed up the ship finally getting the promised rope and threw it out. "LEAAAA!" she shouted. "Lea hold on!"

Finally Lea managed to grab the thing and Kairi pulled dragging the red haired man towards the ship, and finally he got up. Coughing and hissing.

"LEA!" Kairi gasped. "Are you all right?" she asked.

Lea splurged and coughed then looked up. "Noo." he groaned then his eyes widened. "BUT IT WOULD BE WORSE WITH A THOUSAND ARROWS IN MY BODY!" he shouted.

"Huh?" Kairi looked up then saw, several coconut creatures aiming their bows at them… With very sharp arrows on them.

"LOOK OUT!" Lea shouted grabbing Kairi as he threw them both aside just managing to avoid all the arrows.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" the dark haired woman shouted as she ran straight past them. And a whole bunch of coconuts followed. Then the large tattooed man.

"GIVE ME THAT HEART!"

Wide-eyed Lea and Kairi looked at it.

"Lea.." Kairi gasped. "What's going on?"

"Erhh." Lea hesitated. "Well you see… It all makes sense if you just think about. Erhm.." just then a chicken came walking past them, proceeding to slam its head into the floor.

"I admit it, I got no idea." Lea admitted. "I just know… WE GOTTA RUUUUUUN!" he shouted as he grabbed Kairis hand pulling her with him as they had to run from even more coconuts.

Together they ran to the middle of the ship wide-eyed looking around, when a familiar bug like creature, compleately black with yellow eyes emerged. Kairi gasped. "A heartless!"

Lea didn't even need anymore as his keyblade appeared in his hand, Kairis as well… and a shout.

"LOOK UP!" Lea looked up, seeing the same chicken fly directly towards him and into his hands. "WOAH!" he shouted stumbling back and forth with the chicken. "What… What the?" he asked.

"WHAT-EVER YOU DO!" A woman shouted. "DON'T LET GO OF THAT CHICKEN!" the dark skinned woman screamed.

"What?! Why?!" Lea asked in a shout.

"HE ATE THE HEART!" The woman yelled.

"This chicken ate a heart?!" Lea asked holding it out in front of him. "What? Is it some kind of heartless?!" he asked turning it around so the chicken was upside down.

"LEA FOCUS!" Kairi shouted as she slashed heartless coming after them.

"Oh yeah, right!" Lea nodded grabbing the chicken under his left arm so he could wield his keyblade with his right hand.

It ended up being a crazy fight, it was hard to figure what was left and right before Kair, Lea, the chicken, the dark skinned woman and the really big guy were standing wide-eyed in front of the ship.

"We gotta jump!" The dark skinned woman shouted.

"WHAT?!" Lea shouted. "You mean… Into the water?!"

"No choice little guy, IT'S GOING TO BLOW!" and with that Lea had no choice as the entire ship blew up and they were all send plunging forward, screaming towards the ocean.

And landed splash into the water, this time though Kairi kept a close hold in Lea so she could pull him up and they emerged to the surface she spoke. "Lea! Lea please do what I say, relax! Relax your body or you are going to pull us both down!"

Lea gasped as he tried, but clearly struggled.

"Easy." Kairi assured. "It's just water, it wont kill you."

"KAIRI!" Lea exclaimed. "Water kills countless of people ALL the time! Also, remember… I AM LITERATELY FIRE!"

"No you're not, you're just a human whom happen to be able to control fire." Kairi rolled her eyes. "Don't be a baby."

"Hey!" Lea shouted back as finally, two other figures came back on a much smaller dude.

"HEY!" The dark skinned woman smiled. "You two! Come onboard!"

Kairi smiled as she grabbed Lea and swam over to them, then grabbed the little boat and pulled herself over, while the big tattooed guy… Simply grabbed Lea by the neck of his coat pulling him up.

"You all right there little buddy?" the big guy asked.

Lea looked absolutely miserable as he just hung there, looking like a hanged cat being held up by the scruff off his neck, completely soaked, dripping in water. His long hair plastered to his face, his black coat looking extra heavy, his eyes looking like someone who was ready to give up on life for good.

Then theit's big guy stepped back allowing Lea to just plummet down on the bottom of the boat.

Lea groaned. "Worst… world…. Ever..." he muttered.

Kairi smirked amused. "You'll survive." she stated as she looked up. "All though wow… There really is only ocean here."

"How on earth did you guys get on that ship anyway?" The dark skinned woman asked and Kairi turned around.

"Oh, well… We… You see. We kind of… Dropped down there." she stated.

The dark skinned woman blinked, but then she smiled. "Well in any case, thanks for the help! You really saved us back there! I'm Moana!" she smiled. "Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Kairi." Kairi presented herself. "And that guy down there, that's Lea." she hinted at Lea in the bottom of the boat.

"I guess I don't need to introduce myself." The big guy asked. "Hold your horses, it's just me! The champions of mortals! The god of ocean and animals."

Kairi looked at him. "Erhh… I'm sorry I don't." she halted. "I got no idea who you are." she admitted.

That made the big guys face fell. "You… Don't?" he asked.

"He's Maui!" Moana presented.

"Yeah. I basically created this world and this is the thanks I get?" Maui pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Well that's the key word isn't it?" Lea asked. "Creator of _this_ world. But there are kind of a lot of other worlds out there."

"Wait… You are from another world?" Moana asked.

Lea exhaled deeply. "Bingo."

"Well that explains why you look so weird." Moana blinked.

Lea didn't even reply as he just laid there and Kairi smiled amused.

"Oh and this is Henhen!" Moana held up the chicken. "He's a bad chicken! He ate Fitis heart!"

"Fitis... heart?" Kairi asked.

"Uhu." Moana nodded then held out a hand openined it to showcase a glowing stole. "This."

Kairi blinked. "Oh." she looked at it.

"So… What's the issue around here anyway?" Lea asked.

"You want to know?" Moana asked.

"Yes, please." Lea asked. "The quicker we figure this out, the quicker we can do something about it, the quicker we can get off this world!"

Kairi smirked amused. "I thought you looked forward to get to another world for ones."

"Not _this_ world." Lea pouted annoyed.

"Wait… You two. You want to help us?" Moana asked.

Kairi turned to her. "Yes. That's why we are here." she said. "This world has become target for the heartless and the darkness right?" she asked. "So you need our help."

"I don't know about that." Moana admitted. "All though… We did loose our light. The goddess, Fiti." she informed. "We need to return her heart to her, this." she held forward the green little stone that shone up. "If she gets her heart back, her light can spread again and protect our world. It is the only way to safe our dying world."

Lea sighed. "At least that seems like a straight forward objective." he commented. "Return the heart, go home."

Kairi smiked then turned to Moana. "I guess what Lea is saying is. We are in."

Lea blinked. "Wait... You say this goddess Fiti lost her heart right? And you are litterately holding her heart in your hand right there?"

"Yeah.." Moana halted.

Lea hesitated. "Does that... make Fiti a nobody?" he asked.

Kairi halted. "I... I guess. Sort of. Can a goddess be a nobody?"

"I dunno." Lea shrugged.

"What's a nobody?" Moana asked.

"It's... Kind of a long story." Kairi admitted.

"Well... erh... Looks like we are going to have a long time to talk anyway." Moana pointed out. "I mean, we need to go through a lot of ocean before we reach Fiti." she commented looking out, as true enough... The only thing the eye could see... Was more ocean.

"Urghh..." Lea groaned falling back.


End file.
